The Boy Who No One Cares About
by Darth JubJub
Summary: This is a fic about the pain and revenge of Naruto's ridicule.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy Who No One Cares About**

This is a fan fiction about how no ones likes Naruto. I hope you enjoy this first chapter… Please review, even if it's a flame, because I will just roast marshmallows and use it for world domination.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or anything in it.

" Hey Sakura." Naruto shouted over to Sakura. As usual she flatly ignored him. He was used to it by now though. Besides, he didn't need to be recognized to know he was loved, or so he thought.

The next day during class Naruto tried to crack some jokes with Kakashi sensei. " Hey Kakashi?" No answer (duh.) " What does a blonde say when someone blows air into their ear? They say ' Thanks for the refill'" Kakashi didn't laugh, he just walked off with an annoyed expression on his face. 

" Naruto I take offense at that." Ino said having snuck up behind him. Jumping in surprise Naruto was amazed.

" I didn't mean any offen-" **Wham! **And Naruto was on the ground out cold. When he woke he noticed a severely bent frying pan next to his head with a message on it reading, ' Sucker'.

Naruto didn't really care about the no laughy Kakashi for this was typical, it was the pain that got him. He finally started to realize the hate that the leaf village had for him…


	2. Chapter 2 The Plot

Chapter 2 The Plot

Background: This is from the villagers point of view. Naruto is not an active character in this chapter. But he is mentioned in it.

After the blonde incident, Ino called for a shinobi council. This council was established for the occasion when the fox would be released. When everyone was there Ino started the council by restating the 'incident' that occurred earlier. 

Kakashi stepped up and testified against Naruto with these words, " I saw it with my own eye. Naruto started to make jokes about Ino being a blonde to me. After the 4th pun I got annoyed and walked away. I was completely disgusted at the perverted jokes he made and went away to cleanse my mind." Kakashi finished with a flourish of his hand.

Then Ino stepped up a spoke, " After Kakashi left I went to talk with Naruto and he started to chew me out immediately. I hadn't done anything; I mean I was just going up to him to say hi and all. After that he pulled a kuni from his pack and cut my arm!" At this she exhibited her arm to everyone and behold there was a long scar running up her arm.

" He then knocked himself out with a frying pan to try to make us believe that I was the antagonist! The Irony of it all!" Ino concluded with a flourish.

" We must do something about this boy, he has had too many transgressions to be overlooked any longer. He must be punished!" Kakashi exclaimed. Murmurs of agreement were abundant in the room.

"Who will do the 'honor' of punishment?" Tsunade asked.

" Well I was thinking that this year's genii would be the punishers. I think this because they know him best considering he has no parents or realities." Sasuke replied to the question.

"Yes that sounds plausible, Sasuke since you thought of this you lead the planning and the execution of the reeducation of the Target." Tsunade proclaimed.

"Yes it will be my pleasure! Mwhahahahahahhaah!!" Sasuke laughed manically.

So all the shinobi gathered around and started their devious plot of destruction and pain. " So we'll need a stake, sharp pointy sticks, and a lot of duct tape, plus ……..


	3. The Final Chapter 'The Execution'

**Chapter 3 "The Execution"**

Hello again and welcome to chapter 3, in this chapter the plot is put to use. I will not say if it will go on correctly or fail just read and find out.

Naruto was starting to get scared. He saw no one on the street that he knew where he usually saw everyone he knew, and everyone he saw was looking at him hatefully. He had received earlier a letter telling him to go to a clearing right outside the village. He had to admit though that the letter was sort of suspicious.

As he walked into the clearing he noticed a huge stake in a big pile of mud in the center of it. He walked cautiously forward calling, "Guys, where are you? I came just as the letter said." 

No one answered. He walked right up to the stake and tried calling out again, " Hello, this is isn't funny guys. Come –" 

Abruptly he was cut off when Neji burst from the shade and attacked him. He quickly tied Naruto's hands to the stake and duct taped his mouth shut tightly. Naruto kicked out savagely with his feet. He caught Neji between the knees and Neji fell down quickly. 

Groaning in pain Neji activated his distress beacon and Sasuke came running in. Naruto instantly knew he that he had been set up. He tried to remember the substitution justu but for some reason couldn't summon the chakra to use it.

" If you're trying to use a justu don't. That duct tape has been tampered with so that your chakra is absorbed into it. So that means you're powerless!"

"Mmmfffgghmm" Naruto tried to reply.

" What's that you want your punishment now okay. Come out guys!" Sasuke shouted. From out of the bushes came all of Naruto's 'friends'. 

" Come on guys. Lets get him" The usually quiet Shikamaru exclaimed. The squads converged on him and tied his legs up. Neji finally got up and punched Naruto square in a certain area. 

" That was for the kick! Hahahahah!" Neji started to relentlessly beat Naruto while laughing uncontrollably. 

" On that note then, everyone kill him!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone started to inflict pain on Naruto. 

Then they all started to stick to the plan. They all took out branding pokers and started stabbing them into Naruto's now bare chest.

" Ow ow ow!" Naruto exclaimed. No one cared they just relished it. After Naruto was branded all over Sasuke took out a huge jug of boiling tar and started to pour it all over Naruto. 

Naruto couldn't take it. He was screaming bloody murder while everyone was just sitting back and watching with smiles on their faces. 

" Guys', Naruto started weakly for the tar had taken off the duct tape, but Naruto was too stupid to use justu " Why?" was the only word he could utter.

" Because Naruto, no one cares about you, everyone hates you utterly!" Hinata calmly told him while dumping a bin of feathers on him.

Shocked by her revelation Naruto hung his head in defeat and let Sasuke and his mini-mafia beat him. After hours of torture Sasuke finally said.

" The plan has been successfully executed but I still thinks it's missing something…. Oh I know, who hear needs shuriken practice?" Everyone raised their hands, " Well in that case I see a dummy right there. Lets practice! This practice though is a non-death one so only non-lethal attacks, o.k.? Well lets go!'

Everyone started to throw their weapons and Naruto didn't stand a chance. Every weapon hit its mark and there was a lot of blood. Naruto looked like a chicken pincushion, because of the tar and feathers. Naruto was in an extreme amount of pain.

Now, three hours after the pelting, Naruto was huddling under a bush after being thrown away like a rag doll. Thinking evil thoughts he glared out at the rain with blood-red eyes planning his revenge on the leaf village.

Thanks for reading peoples. Note this is not the end even though it's the last chapter. I will make another story about his revenge. I hope you enjoyed it and review on it. Oh and next time you read please wear pants!


End file.
